


It's gotta happen sometime

by basaltgrrl



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	It's gotta happen sometime

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=48BDE0B2-35F6-422A-B88B-385769048AD4-9857-000010C973FC840B_zpsrguy4fzl.jpg)


End file.
